hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal Lecter (TV)
Hannibal Lecter is a psychiatrist who works with Special Agent Will Graham to track down serial killers. He is orphaned at a young age, and was raised by his uncle Robertus at age 16. Unknown to his colleagues, Hannibal is a cannibalistic serial killer, known as the Chesapkeake Ripper, who works behind Graham's back to further his own crimes. Hannibal took a keen interest in Graham, in whom he sensed a like-mind. He despises banality, and loves fine arts, food, literature and music. He is a man of taste and details, and a perfectionist. He took an instant dislike to "rude" people, like Fredricka Lounds. Hannibal is also very careful with what he put in his body and he prepares all his meals himself. He has a very good sense of smell. When he was younger, he was aware of his teacher's stomach cancer ever before he was. Quotes *"The Devil is in the details."(to Will) *"Will needs someone who can bring balance to an often unbalanced mind."(to Jack) *"I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present, yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams."(to Will) *"Deception is a tool that's pointed on both ends." *"The mathematics of human behavior...All those ugly variables."(to Will) *"Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup."(to Will) *"The mongoose that went under the stairs when the snakes slither by."(on how he sees Will) *"Peeking behind the curtain."(to Will about investigating a possible lead) * "The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else."(to Will) * "You've been terribly rude, Ms. Lounds. What's to be done about that?" * "You are naughty, Ms Lounds."(after reading the article about Will: It takes one to know one) * "Did you really feel so bad because killing him felt so good?"(about Will killing Hobbs) * "Killing must feel good to God to. He does it all the time. Did God feel good about that? He felt powerful."(to Will) * "How does that make you feel?"(to Will) * "Do you ever feel abandoned, Will?" * "When it comes to how far he's willing to push you to get what he wants, he's certainly no saint. Do you agree?"(to Will about Jack) * "I think we'll discover you and I have a great deal in common with Abigail."(to Will) * "Who prays over us when we sleep?"(to Will) * "Never alologize for coming to me."(to Will) * "I really must introduce you with a finer aftershave that smells like something with a ship on the bottle."(to Will, about his smell, that's hard to avoid) * "Your dreams were the one place you could be physically safe."(to Will) * "Next time, bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for dinner."(to Jack) * "No more climbing walls Abigail." * "Don't give me ideas. Your tongue is very feisty."(to Dr. Chilton) See also *Hannibal Lecter Sas.jpg Hannibal mikkelsen.png Screen Shot 2012-06-06 at 12.28.35 PM.png courtesy call.jpg eating.jpg Hannibal and Bella.png preparing a tea.jpg throwing a book.jpg Graham and Lecter.jpg L and W.jpg Lecter.jpg Will and Lecter 2.jpg Will and L.jpg smelling Will.jpg Will and HL.jpg Category:TV Characters